Saved from Scrap
Saved from Scrap is the fourth episode of the second season and the thirtieth episode of the series. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode Is This the End? in 1989. In this episode, Edward meets an old traction engine called Trevor, and tries to save him from scrap. Plot One day, Edward was heading to the scrapyard on his branch line, Thomas exclaims that Edward isn't that old but Edward knows that Thomas was only teasing. At the scrapyard, Edward sees a very unusual sight; a traction engine named Trevor, who asks him why he was at the scrapyard. The traction engine tells Edward that he was due to be broken up the following week; though he was still clearly in working condition, his master decided he was old-fashioned, Edward remarks that he gets told the same thing, but he knows that he was really useful. Trevor then tells Edward about his old life; he would travel from farm to farm doing various jobs and children would be excited to see him come and take rides on him. Edward worriedly travels to the station trying his hardest to think of a way to save Trevor. At Wellsworth, Edward spots the vicar and realises that he could be the perfect person to save Trevor. He and his driver explain about Trevor's situation and beg the vicar to save him, the vicar promises to go take a look. A few days later, Jem Cole gives Trevor a new coat of paint and a good polish. The vicar arrives and Trevor starts riding around the yard feeling happier than ever. Afterwards, the vicar talks to the scrapyard owner and was able to buy Trevor cheap. Now Trevor lives at the vicarage orchard which is next to the line, so he and Edward see each other everyday. Trevor enjoys his new work, but his favourite day of the year is the day of the church fête, when he has a wooden seat bolted on to him and gets to give children rides. Afterwards, he'll be seen lying asleep thinking about the wonderful day he has had and the children he met. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Trevor (debut) *Jem Cole (debut) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (debut) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Crocks Scrap Yard *Wellsworth *Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard *Knapford Yards *Suddery Castle *Sodor Shipping Company *Suddery Junction Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Edward the Blue Engine. *At the church fête, look to the back of Trevor and you can see a double decker bus. *In the restored version, the evening sequence of Trevor with the Vicar and Jem Cole is brighter. *In the UK version, Trevor's reminiscing music was different. *The still shot of Thomas saying "What, already? You're not that old!" would be used as a prominent series icon until 1998. *In the Japanese narration, Charlie spoke Edward's dialogue when he was asking the Vicar to save Trevor. *It is revealed that Edward's driver is named Charlie. *Deleted scenes suggest Edward's chat with the Vicar was to be extended, with two deletes scenes show him with an alternate sad face and a happy one, too. *Ringo Starr's US narration wasn't released on home media until 2012 when it was included on Engine Friends. *George Carlin's narration of this episode was never featured on an episode of Shining Time Station. It first appeared on Daisy and Other Thomas Stories. *In Norway, this episode is named "Saved from the Scrapyard". In Germany, it was called "Do Not Scrap, Please!". The Italian title is "The Saved Tractor". In Japan, this episode is called "Trevor Avoids Being Scrapped". It was called "Trevor" in Welsh. The Dutch title is "Saved From the Junkyard". In Spanish, this episode is called "Back To The Action". The Brazilian title is "New Beginning". *In the first scene Gordon was pulling the Express Coaches from Season 1. Errors *When Edward leaves the scrapyard, he was wearing one of Donald and Douglas' face masks. *When Edward approaches Wellsworth, in George Carlin's narration and several international narrations, he has Thomas' whistle sound. In Ringo Starr's narrations and the Japanese and Welsh versions, no whistle sound was heard. *When Edward passes Tidmouth Sheds, he wasn't pulling any trucks. But when he reaches the scrapyards, China Clay trucks appear behind him. Then, when he passes Suddery Castle, he was pulling regular trucks. When he was at Wellsworth however, he was pulling China clay trucks again. *When doing the American narration for this episode, George Carlin says, in Trevor's voice, "'Hello!' said Edward. "You're not broken and rusty. What are you doing here?'" *Thomas' driver was missing when Edward leaves to go to the scrapyard. *In a deleted scene of Edward talking with the vicar, his happy face mask appears to be falling off. *When Trevor asks Jem Cole if he thinks the Vicar will buy him, a hair is visible on Trevor's boiler. *When Jem Cole and the Vicar are riding Trevor around the scrapyard, a piece of string can be faintly seen pulling Trevor. US Home Video Releases *Daisy and Other Thomas Stories *Thomas and His Friends Help Out Gallery File:SavedFromScrapUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:SavedFromScrapUKtitlecard2.jpg|1987 UK title card File:SavedFromScrapRemasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:SavedFromScraprestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:SavedfromScrap1993titlecard.jpg|Original US title card File:SavedfromScrap1995USTitleCard.png|1995 US Title Card File:SavedfromScrapUStitlecard.png|1996 US title card File:SavedfromScrapWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:SavedfromScrapSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card File:SavedFromScrapKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card File:SavedfromScrapJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:SavedfromScrapSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:SavedfromScrapFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:SavedfromScrapGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:SavedfromScrapUkrainianTitleCard.jpg|Ukrainian Title Card File:SavedFromScrap.png File:SavedFromScrap1.png|Edward File:SavedFromScrap2.png|Edward and Trevor File:SavedFromScrap3.png File:SavedFromScrap4.png File:SavedFromScrap5.png File:SavedFromScrap6.png File:SavedFromScrap7.png File:SavedFromScrap8.png File:SavedFromScrap9.png File:SavedFromScrap10.png File:SavedFromScrap11.png File:SavedFromScrap12.png File:SavedFromScrap13.png File:SavedFromScrap14.png File:SavedFromScrap15.png File:SavedFromScrap16.png File:SavedFromScrap17.png File:SavedFromScrap18.png File:SavedFromScrap19.png File:SavedFromScrap20.png File:SavedFromScrap21.png File:SavedFromScrap22.png File:SavedFromScrap23.png File:SavedFromScrap24.png File:SavedFromScrap25.png File:SavedFromScrap26.png File:SavedFromScrap27.png File:SavedFromScrap28.png File:SavedFromScrap29.png File:SavedFromScrap30.png File:SavedFromScrap31.jpg|Deleted Scene File:SavedFromScrap32.jpg|Deleted Scene File:SavedFromScrap33.jpg File:SavedFromScrap34.png File:SavedFromScrap35.png|Edward's whistle File:SavedFromScrap36.png File:SavedFromScrap37.png File:SavedFromScrap38.jpg File:SavedFromScrap39.png File:SavedFromScrap40.png File:SavedFromScrap41.png File:SavedFromScrap42.png File:SavedFromScrap43.png File:SavedFromScrap44.png File:SavedFromScrap45.png File:SavedFromScrap46.png File:SavedFromScrap47.png File:SavedFromScrap48.png File:SavedFromScrap49.png File:SavedFromScrap50.png File:SavedFromScrap51.png File:SavedFromScrap52.png File:SavedFromScrap53.png File:SavedFromScrap54.png File:SavedFromScrap55.png File:SavedFromScrap56.png File:SavedFromScrap57.png File:SavedFromScrap58.png File:SavedFromScrap59.png File:SavedFromScrap60.png File:SavedFromScrap61.png File:SavedFromScrap62.png File:SavedFromScrap63.png File:SavedFromScrap64.png File:SavedFromScrap65.png File:SavedFromScrap66.png File:SavedFromScrap67.png File:SavedFromScrap68.gif File:SavedFromScrap69.jpg Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1986 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Thomas And Percy's Mountain Adventure And Other Stories (1994, US) Category:Thomas And Percy's Mountain Adventure And Other Stories (August 24, 1994) Full Category:Saved From Scrap (1998, US) Category:Saved From Scrap (August 18, 1998) Full Category:Best Of Edward (2007, US) Category:Best Of Edward (March 20, 2007) Full Category:Roadway Friends And Enemies (2007, US) Category:Roadway Friends And Enemies (May 1, 2007) Full